Confidential
by CrimsonClarity
Summary: Because no matter how harshly she'd ridiculed her little brother, she would always go out of her way to stand by him. Teamwork had never been a notion as much as it had been a way of life. No official pairing, implied Raul/? Full summary inside.


Title: Confidential

Association: Beyblade

Pairing: Unknown; Raul/Julia-centric

Short Summary: Because no matter how harshly she'd ridiculed her little brother, she would always go out of her way to stand by him. Teamwork had never been a notion as much as it had been a way of life. No official pairing, implied Raul/?

Full Summary: Raul had always been fearful of his sister's judgmental nature, but never more frightened of her reaction than the day he'd decided to tell her his secret. But just how willing will Julia be to accept this change?

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys, this is PD with a quick one-shot I came up with sometime last week. It's not much, but think of it as my apology for the wait on my EnriJuli fic, entitled _Walk the Line_. Hopefully this will suffice?

Disclaimer: Fuck you, F Dynasty is the shit and I'm keeping them too.

* * *

_**Confidential**_

The air was still. Julia had been sleeping peacefully in her hotel room when Raul had come banging on the door. She could tell by his footsteps, being so accustomed to being around her brother that she needn't question his presence. The Spaniard sighed and groaned simultaneously as she peeked through a shield of orange to look at the alarm.

_'Ugh, four in the morning? Who does this joker think he is, waking me up so early?'_

The long messy strands of her brown hair in the back clung to her babydoll nightgown as she opened the door. Raul was standing there with his big green eyes trained on Julia, a silent way of asking permission to enter. The older twin merely yawned and stepped aside, offering her living space to the early morning intruder. He took a seat on her bed, fidgeting nervously beneath his sister's tired gaze, and his hands clasped together so tightly that they were changing color. She was still half-asleep and so close to hitting the floor that she couldn't begin to form even half the angry words she wanted to yell. Julia leaned up against the desk across the small room with her arms crossed, trying her best to pay attention. After all, it was very rare that her little brother bothered to wake her so early.

If ever.

"Well, what's up brother?" Julia twisted her neck to each side to relieve the kinks, but found herself annoyed when the task was proven impossible. She hadn't been up long enough for the muscles to relax. Her tone was cool and collected. She always was.

"I-Julia, I-I have somethin' to tell you," Raul, who was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and black boxers, shifted uncomfortably as he felt the emotions swarm below, rising higher and higher from the pit of his stomach to the left of his chest, and finally, his throat. "B-but you can't get mad, okay? Sis, I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Julia spat, now intrigued by her brother's behavior, "Sorry that you woke me up so early in the morning on a battle day? You're going to be later," She took a couple of steps forward and sat next to Raul on the bed, slinging a careless arm over his shoulders and giving him her sternest look. "You know I don't like beating around the bush, Raul. What's the problem?"

Julia tired of this some days. She was always the glue that seemed to hold Raul together. He would be nothing without her, no matter how hard the two of them tried to convince each other differently. No, Raul was an extension of Julia herself, and he needed her stabilizing him to stand tall. This was just another one of those instances. Sometimes Julia tried to imagine what her life would be like if her twin were more like her. Perhaps then her brother wouldn't let himself be so intimidated by others and pushed around so often. He'd be like she was growing up, always calling the shots and taking the lead. She often dreamed of this pseudo-self with a smile, and with the slightest glimmer of hope. That glimmer continued to fade over time.

But in all truth, Julia lived for these little moments. She lived to keep her brother strong, to set an example that he could always look to with certainty. Sure, she'd been called bossy and demanding more times in her life than she could count, but no one could argue that she'd gotten nothing to show for it. She had millions of fans worldwide who admired her for her beyblading skills, and her performance skills at that. The crowds had always been cheering her name, ever since she first began revealing her numerous talents to the public. Julia had the world wrapped about her pinky finger.

But _her_ eyes were always glued to Raul.

In the dim yellow glow that seeped through the blinds like a virus, Raul's eyes appeared puffy, an obvious sign of his crybaby nature having beaten him once again. "Sis...I-," The dark crimson bangs gave his entire face a ghastly appearance, his words a dead giveaway of his struggles. "-God, this sounds so stupid. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Raul," Julia swept the hair out of her brother's face, if only to make him appear more amiable. "Whatever it is that you've gotten yourself so worked up over, calm down. It can't be that big of a deal...can it?"

Julia's stomach fluttered and churned raucously, the sudden possibilities disrupting her wave of tranquility.

Her brother scraped his bottom lip with his teeth, feeling unsure of the life-changing words on his tongue. "Julia, I..."

"Yeah?"

"I..."

"_Yes_?" She repeated angrily, her temper threatening to flair.

"...I have a boyfriend."

Julia remained silent, her arm over her brother's shoulder feeling like a dead weight. Okay, so maybe she hadn't been expecting _that_ at four o'clock in the morning.

But it hadn't been the worst news she'd ever heard.

"...That's it? You woke me up at 4AM to tell me _that_, you little punk?" Julia reached behind her on the bed, promptly grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting her brother in the face with it. Her assault continued to rage, her voice rising in volume as she ranted. "You've gotta be kidding me, here I am thinking you've developed some sort of cancer or some asshole beat you up earlier at the stadium, and you've got me scared shitless over _that_? Why, I oughta beat the crap outta you myself!" The older sibling pelted her brother with every pillow on her bed, his figure attempting to retreat from the room as she threw them further and further to reach him. "I can't believe you, you prick, you got me all worked up over nothing! Dammit, when you have a _real_ issue, get back to me!"

Raul quickly slipped out the door just in time to avoid one last pillow and Julia slammed it shut behind him, tossing the extra cushion in her hand to God-knows-where. She glared at the door for a minute or two.

"That friggin' turd, like I _really_ needed to know what he was doing in the bedroom earlier when I stopped by to say goodnight. That bastard!"

From down the hallway, Raul smiled, waiting at the door to his room as he heard Julia's ranting quiet and drift away from his ears. When the noise had finally ceased, he slid his card in the access port and went inside.

"Well?" Came the brooding voice from the opposite side of the room. "Are you satisfied? Can we _please_ go back to bed now?"

Raul stood still, listening once more to make sure his sister couldn't be heard. He grinned.

"Yeah, Johnny. We're good."

Raul climbed back into bed and slipped beneath the sheets, Johnny pulling an arm around his waist possessively. The normally shy blader of the two nestled into the warmth, trying not to giggle as he thought of Julia's reaction and listened to the slowing breath of his lover. An ease he'd not felt in months lulled him sweetly into the realm of sleep. But just before shutting his eyes one last time, a fleeting prayer to powers unknown.

"Thank _god_ that's over with."

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Well guys, what'd you think? It was pretty quick, actually written all in one setting for a change. Haha, the idea for this story actually came to me while I was writing _Walk the Line_, which should be posted in the next couple of days. Don't forget to fave if you bother to review! Thanks. ;)

-PD

PS: The idea for Raul/Johnny was totally random and thought up at the last second. Two redheads, one dominant and the other submissive by nature? Meh, I can see it.


End file.
